This invention relates generally to printing of data supplied from a single source onto different sheets (such as envelopes and letters); and more particularly concerns a system to achieve such separated printing of the data.
When letters are to be printed and mailed, it is necessary to print envelopes for the letters. When data B contents of the letters are supplied from a data source (such as a computer), which also supplies data A mailing addresses, it has been the practice to use a printer to first print the letters on continuous form sheets and then the envelopes on a typewriter, and to match them up later; also, it was necessary to print out a series of the addresses, and then apply them to envelopes, along with other information, as required, since the different information to be applied to the envelopes may be located at different locations or zones on the face of the envelopes; also, it was then necessary to match up the addressed envelopes with the letters, for mailing.
There is a need for a system which can print A data addresses on the envelopes as the corresponding letters are printed with B data, so that matching is easily completed; and there is a need for A data printing on different face zones of the envelopes.
In addition, certain disadvantages and problems with current commercial printers are listed as follows:
(1) Current printers are limited to a 40-alphanumeric-character print line which is normally 3.3 to 3.6 inches long;
(2) Current printers have feed rollers positioned behind the print platen or head, and do not allow for convenient entry and feeding of relatively small forms;
(3) Current printers are constructed with a formentry slot or opening at the left side of the printer (relative to a user addressing the machine from the front), which does not allow for printing on the left extent of a form which is more than 3.3 inches wide;
(4) Conventional line spacing is accomplished by means of a ratchet feed mechanism which does not permit complete flexibility of printing of relatively large characters (i.e., taller than the seven-dot matrix head).
In addition, prior printers do not provide the unusually advantageous features and combinations of structure, function, and result embodied in the present invention.